1. Field
The present invention relates generally to folding roll-over protective structures (so-called “ROPS”) of the type frequently used in connection with motorized riding vehicles such as lawnmowers, utility vehicles, and tractors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern folding roll-over protective structures capable of releasable securement in rearward, upright, and forward configurations.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A folding roll-over protection structure (hereinafter “ROPS”) is commonly fitted to an agricultural, construction, or turf-care vehicle to reduce the risk of operator injury in a roll-over event. Prior art ROPS designs typically have one rearward folded position intended for use during transport, storage or vehicle operation around low obstructions such as trees. The unfolded upright position is intended to provide roll-over protection for the vehicle operator. Such limited configurations can be problematic. Vibration of the ROPS in each of its operational configurations is also a problem.